Dangerous Love
by Midnight Fantasy Abby
Summary: Maena Marchombre est une jeune fille nulle en sortilèges mais douée en métamorphose. Elle est une catastrophe sur ses pieds mais excelle sur un balai. Elle est à Serpentard mais est amoureuse d'un Gryffondor. Elle est pour la lumière et contre les Mangemorts. Bref, Maena n'est pas une Serpentard comme les autres. Par contre, c'est une jeune fille totalement ordinaire...
1. Prologue - Adieu

Oui, oui, voilà une nouvelle fic alors que je m'étais juré de ne pas en publié une autre tant qu'une ne serait pas finie. Mais ce n'est pas une fic ordinaire ! En fait, la publication ne dépendra pas de moi vu que je reprends la fic de ma cousine mais que je change le point de vue. _Love Dangerous_ est du point de vue de Lavalya Marchombre. _Dangerous love_ est la même histoire, mais vue par Maena Marchombre, sa cousine. J'ai, bien entendu, l'accord de l'auteur, Slytherin Lavalou xD

Voilà. J'espère que ça plaira quand même un peu ^^

* * *

Dangerous love

Prologue : Adieu

* * *

Poudlard n'était plus que poussières : les statues du château, ses pierres et même des pans de murs jonchaient le sol. Poudlard n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était.

La guerre contre Voldemort venait de prendre fin : l'ordre du Phénix et l'Armée de Dumbledore avaient gagné, menés par Harry Potter. Malgré les risques, peu d'élèves avaient trouvé la mort, ce soir-là. Et encore moins d'adultes.

Maena se trouvait dans la Grande Salle et avait à peine jeté un regard aux défunts, son regard ne recherchant qu'une seule personne. Où était-il ? Elle devait le trouver, absolument ! Et ne pas regarder les visages morts de certaines personnes qu'elle reconnaissait ! Non, ne pas s'arrêter sur le visage de Colin Crivey qui semblait si minuscule. Ne pas regarder les elfes de maison, ne pas donner un coup de pied au cadavre de Bellatrix Lestrange, tuée par Molly Weasley. Non. Elle devait le retrouver, _lui_ !

Elle vit d'abord Molly Weasley qui serrait Ginny à l'en étouffer. Maena n'en revenait toujours pas que cette mère de famille à l'apparence si douce, ait pu se montrer aussi impitoyable ! Mais elle se rappelait de sa propre mère et de sa tante, se battant comme des tigresses : le désir de protéger sa progéniture changeait la plus douce des femmes.

Mais les yeux verts de Maena ne s'arrêtèrent pas sur la mère de famille. Elle vit Arthur Weasley prendre sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras. Elle aperçut George qui embêtait Percy. Elle ne s'arrêta pas sur Bill qui étreignait Fleur comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de Charlie qui était en train de se faire soigner par Mrs Pomfresh. Non, ce n'était pas eux qu'elle cherchait, mais elle le devina tout près de sa famille.

Et quand elle le vit, elle se remit à respirer. Lui aussi l'avait vu et elle crut lire du soulagement dans son regard bleu. Retenant des larmes de soulagement, Maena resta plantée là, à le regarder, à admettre qu'il était sauf, que cette guerre ne l'avait pas privé de celui qu'elle aimait. Car oui, elle aimait Fred Weasley. Depuis des années. Depuis… le début ?

Fred ouvrit ses bras et sans réfléchir, Maena s'y précipita, se serrant contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur, pour percevoir le battement de son cœur. Il était vivant. Elle pouvait recommencer à vivre.

Elle leva la tête vers lui pour lui dire qu'elle était heureuse qu'il n'ait rien, que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle se serait occupée de son cas, qu'elle était soulagée, tout simplement. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps : à peine avait-elle entrouvert les lèvres pour parler qu'il y posa brusquement les siennes. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien aux autres qu'ils avaient déjà partagés. Il était plus brusque, moins doux, empli de peur contenue. Mais c'était loin de déranger Maena qui répondit au baiser du rouquin avec ferveur.

Dans sa tête, elle se demanda un instant quelle tête ferait Lavalya, sa cousine, si elle les voyait s'embrasser ainsi, en public. Sa cousine avait toujours su que Maena avait un faible pour Fred, et la taquinait souvent avec ça. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'elle s'affiche ainsi, dans les bras d'un Gryffondor… Lavalya restait après tout une Serpentard, pure et dure ! Et qui dit Serpentard, dit "y a pas intérêt à ce qu'un Gryffondor touche ma cousine !" Oui, telle était Lavalya Marchombre.

Mais à l'instant précis, Maena ne pensait qu'à une chose : au baiser de Fred. Car elle savait, au fond, que même s'il était un Gryffondor, Lavalya ne voulait que son bonheur.

Maena savait que la deuxième personne qu'elle voulait prendre dans ses bras, c'était Lavalya. Elle l'avait vue, après la guerre, la savait vivante. Elles s'étaient regardées, avaient échangé un long regard, yeux verts dans yeux verts, avant que Lavalya ne lui fasse signe d'aller le retrouver. Maena avait eu un petit sourire triste envers sa cousine, puis était partie à la recherche de Fred. Elle savait qu'elle avait souffert, même si elle était peut-être incapable de savoir à quel point.

Fred rompit doucement le baiser et Maena se rendit alors compte que celui-ci lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Il la dépassait d'une tête, ce qui faisait que la jeune fille devait pratiquement lever la tête pour le regarder.

Le jeune homme prit le visage de Maena entre ses mains et caressa du pouce une éraflure sur sa joue.

- Tu n'as rien, souffla-t-il.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait et Maena ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

- Ton sens de l'observation m'épatera toujours…

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser le visage de la Serpentard, de remettre une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille, de la couver du regard. Quand il la regardait ainsi, Maena avait l'impression d'être la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue.

Fred se courba et, sans lâcher le visage de Maena, posa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés. La jeune fille ne le quitta pas du regard.

- Tu n'as rien, répéta-t-il.

Et il poussa un long soupir de soulagement qui eut presque raison de Maena : elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'une larme s'échappait de la barrière de ses paupières.

- Salazar soit à louer, toi non plus, soupira-t-elle.

Fred ouvrit les yeux, amusé par la formulation de la jeune fille : elle était bien une Serpentard ! Il essuya la larme qui s'était faufilée sur sa joue et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de la serrer contre lui. Il posa son menton sur le sommet de la tête de la rousse et soupira de bien-être.

Maena ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans les bras de Fred, mais elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un cri :

- Maena !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur Julius, qui la regardait, du soulagement se lisant dans son regard bleu.

Julius n'était pas seul : il était en compagne de Cécilia, la jeune sœur de Lavalya (et donc la cousine de Maena), d'Ellarosa Butaker (qui était la cousine de Maena du côté maternel) et de Karim (un garçon de Poufsouffle duquel Lavalya était très proche – en amitié).

Maena crut entendre Fred grommeler après Julius –quelque chose qui ressemblait curieusement à un "qu'est-ce qu'il veut, celui-là" – mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle se détacha doucement de Fred et serra Cécilia et Ellarosa dans ses bras, contente de voir ses jeunes cousines saines et sauves. Puis elle serra Julius dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte, et prit Karim de court en lui sautant dans les bras, le garçon n'ayant pas l'habitude que la rouquine se montre si affective avec lui.

- Vous êtes sains et saufs ! Vous êtes sains et saufs ! Vous êtes sains et saufs ! répétait-elle inlassablement.

- Mae' ! Dis-moi que tu as vu Lavalya ! la coupa Cécilia, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'elle s'en est sortie !

- Oui, rassures-toi, dit Maena. Je l'ai vue, elle n'a rien !

Le groupe poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? s'étonna Maena. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

- Papa ne la trouve pas, répondit la blonde aux yeux bleus.

Maena fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça, il ne la trouve pas ? Tu as demandé à mon père ? Avec ses… facultés, il pourrait la repérer ?

- Sauf que ton père aussi à fait chou blanc, lui apprit Ellarosa.

- Ça… ça, c'est pas normal, par contre…

- Elle est sûrement partie, dit Karim, essayant de rassurer le groupe. Elle est peut-être rentrée chez vous, ne supportant plus la vue du château…

- Hummm… C'est tout à fait possible, dit Cécilia après un silence. Je vais prévenir papa, dit-elle.

Et elle partit en courant, ses longs cheveux blonds voletant derrière elle, la faisant ressembler à une vélane au milieu de toute cette ruine.

Maena la suivit des yeux en portant ses doigts à son collier. Celui-ci était en argent et représentait un chaudron. Elle l'avait reçu le jour de ses onze ans car elle clamait déjà haut et fort qu'elle voulait devenir potionniste. C'était un peu comme un porte-bonheur… mais grâce à Lavalya, ce médaillon était devenu bien plus que cela…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Fred en s'approchant.

Maena revint à l'instant présent et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui glissa une main autour de sa taille, en un geste possessif, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne de trop.

- On se demandait où était Lavalya, lui apprit Julius d'un ton assez neutre.

- Elle est partie en direction du Parc, leur apprit le Gryffondor.

Il s'attira ainsi le regard surpris des trois Serpentard et du Poufsouffle.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Maena.

- Je l'ai vue, répondit Fred comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Julius. Tu l'as vue ?

- En quoi cela te surprend-il ? demanda Fred d'un ton un peu trop brusque.

- Je pensai que tu étais trop occupé à lui enfoncer ta langue dans sa gorge, répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules et en regardant Maena.

Maena leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi son ami détestait toujours autant les Gryffondor. Il n'était pourtant pas d'une nature belliqueuse, et Maena savait qu'il n'était pas jaloux, n'ayant jamais éprouvé pour la jeune fille que de l'amitié. Mais le fait qu'il soit un ancien Gryffondor semblait suffit aux yeux du Serpentard pour ne pas l'apprécier.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, rétorqua Fred.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, intervint Maena. Si Lavalya est partie vers le Parc, c'est sûrement pour aller à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner jusqu'au manoir. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle ait envie de se retrouver seule !

Les autres acquiescèrent. C'était la seule explication possible. Julius et Karim s'éloignèrent ensemble tandis qu'Ellarosa se jetait dans les bras de sa mère, qui se trouvait être la sœur de la mère de Maena.

- Ton pote n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, remarqua Fred en lançant un regard interrogateur vers Julius.

- T'es un Gryffondor, expliqua Maena. Et à ses yeux, c'est une raison suffisante pour ne pas t'apprécier.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas…

- Je te l'assure, il n'est pas amoureux de moi, assura Maena. C'est un ami. Son cœur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne m'aime pas alors que ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger de parler avec un Poufsouffle ? fit Fred en levant les sourcils.

Maena ne répondit pas, préférant lui offrir un sourire énigmatique plutôt que d'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles Julius appréciait le Poufsouffle.

- Le plus important, c'est que moi, je t'aime, non ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Fred sourit et lui vola un rapide baiser.

- Oui, c'est sûr et certain.

Maena répondit à son sourire avant de se blottir contre lui, l'oreille contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentit bercée par les battements de son cœur. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Maena !

La jeune fille soupira et se sépara à contrecœur de Fred afin de faire face à son père. Elle se dirigea vers lui et il la serra dans ses bras avec force, heureux de voir que sa fille unique n'était pas blessée.

- Tu n'as rien, ma petite chérie ?

- Non, papa, tout va bien, répondit Maena en s'éloignant de lui. Et je suis heureuse de voir que maman et toi vous allez bien !

- Parfait, dit-il. Nous rentrons. Tout de suite.

- Euh… je peux au moins dire au revoir… ?

Alec Marchombre grimaça mais lâcha néanmoins sa fille. Il la regarda aller vers ce Weasley d'un œil mauvais, n'appréciant pas que ce rouquin pose les mains sur sa précieuse fille. Et il dut se retenir de les séparer quand il vit le garçon se pencher vers Maena, une main sur la nuque, pour l'embrasser doucement. Quand sa fille revint vers lui, il lui sourit, lui prit doucement la main, heureux de la savoir près de lui.

- Au revoir, dit le rouquin.

Alec se raidit, sous l'œil attentif de Maena qui l'avait senti.

- Au revoir, jeune homme, répondit l'homme en le toisant du regard.

Maena offrit un sourire à Fred et lui envoya un petit baiser du bout des doigts.

Alec et Maena retrouvèrent le reste du clan Marchombre. La jeune fille se serra contre sa mère. C'était une grande femme au visage fin, aux épaisses boucles rousses et aux yeux gris. Elle répondait au doux nom de Laurana.

Edward Marchombre était le portrait craché d'Alec, ce qui était normal vu qu'ils étaient jumeaux. La seule différence était qu'Edward était un peu angoissé par l'absence de sa fille et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : la retrouver. Alec et Edward était grand et avaient une carrure d'athlète. Ils partageaient une chevelure sombre et des yeux d'un vert éclatant. Mais Alec avait les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux, quelques cicatrices lui barrant le visage. Mais il était indéniable qu'ils étaient jumeaux, malgré ces quelques différences.

Précieuse Marchombre était la tante de Maena, la mère de Lavalya. C'était une beauté blonde aux yeux bleus. Choses qu'elle avait léguées à sa plus jeune fille, Cécilia. Celle-ci était justement dans les bras de sa mère.

- Maena ! dit Précieuse en la voyant approcher. Cécilia m'a dit que tu avais vu Lavalya aller en direction du Parc ?

- Euh… Oui. Disons plutôt que c'est un ami qui l'a vue…

Alec se raidit une nouvelle fois, comprenant que cet "ami" devait être ce rouquin qui avait l'audace d'embrasser et de toucher sa petite fille.

- Elle doit donc être au manoir, dit Edward, un soupir de soulagement dans la voix. Allons-y.

Les Marchombre quittèrent alors le château. Edward et Précieuse ouvraient la marche, lui la tenant par l'épaule. Alec et Laurana se tenaient de la même manière et Maena et Cécilia se tenaient par la main, comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

Lorsqu'ils furent en dehors des protections du château, ils transplanèrent, Maena utilisant le transplanage d'escorte pour transporter sa jeune cousine qui n'avait pas encore son permis.

Arrivés au manoir, tous entrèrent dans la demeure, heureux. Edward n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son aînée et la serrer dans ses bras afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien.

- Lavalya ? appela-t-il une fois dans le hall. Lavalya ?

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Maena fronça les sourcils, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Et ce pressentiment prit la forme d'un elfe qui tendit un morceau de parchemin à son oncle. Edward Marchombre, surpris, déplia le parchemin et devint livide. Sans un mot, il lâcha le parchemin avant de se ruer vers les escaliers, se précipitant dans la chambre de son aînée. Alec, sentant que son jumeau avait un souci, le suivit aussitôt. Maena, sentant que cela avait un lien avec sa cousine, son alter-égo, les suivit de près.

La rousse s'arrêta sur le pas de la chambre de Lavalya, juste derrière son père, tandis que son oncle fouillait chaque placard, ouvrait chaque tiroir. Il sortit sa baguette et lança de nombreux sortilèges. Mais Maena se doutait que c'était inutile : connaissant sa cousine, celle-ci avait sûrement tout fait pour que personne ne puisse retrouver sa trace, si c'était que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Edward se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau de sa fille, le visage entre ses mains. Alec se dirigea vers son frère et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Maena, elle, n'avait pas quitté des yeux le point argenté sur le lit de sa cousine. Lentement, telle une automate, elle se dirigea vers le meuble. Elle se baissa et prit précautionneusement entre ses doigts le médaillon d'argent de sa cousine. C'était une baguette magique. Car si Maena montrait des prédispositions en potions, Lavalya elle avait toujours démontré ses talents en sortilèges. C'est pourquoi elle avait reçu un médaillon en forme de baguette.

Mais que Lavalya ait laissé son médaillon derrière elle signifiait autre chose pour Maena. Car, quelques années plus tôt, sa cousine avait ensorcelé les deux médaillons : il suffit que l'une des cousines pense à l'autre pour que le bijou chauffe. Cela voulait-il dire que Lavalya ne voulait plus aucun contact avec Maena ? Sa cousine voulait-elle couper les ponts avec elle ? Définitivement… ?

La rousse serra le collier de sa cousine dans sa main et baissa la tête. Et enfin, elle se permit une chose qu'elle s'était refusée à faire depuis que cette guerre avait commencé : elle pleura, pleura et pleura. Silencieusement, les larmes inondèrent ses joues qui étaient encore couvertes de la poussière du château.

Ne supportant pas de voir son oncle aussi abattu, elle quitta la chambre de sa cousine et descendit rejoindre sa mère, sa tante et sa cousine. Ces deux dernières étaient en pleurs tandis que Laurana était horrifiée par le parchemin qu'elle tenait en mains.

Essuyant ses larmes, Maena rejoignit sa mère et prit le parchemin laissé par sa cousine. Un nouveau hoquet la prit et elle chiffonna le morceau de papier d'une main, l'autre tenant le médaillon en forme de baguette qui chauffait comme une braise entre ses doigts. La rousse ferma les yeux, laissant échapper de nouvelles larmes. Elle ne sentit pas la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule tandis que derrière ses paupières dansait le seul mot que Lavalya avait laissé derrière elle. Un mot si impersonnel qu'il en était presque cruel.

_Adieu._

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue ^^

Le chapitre 1 arrive de ce pas.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le train sifflera cinq fois

Et voici, comme promis, le chapitre 1 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dangerous Love

Chapitre 1 : Le train sifflera cinq fois

* * *

Lorsque son réveil sonna à huit heures et demies précises, Maena n'eut qu'une envie : l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Mais sachant que ses parents ne seraient pas heureux de voir qu'il leur faudrait racheter un nouveau réveil, elle se contenta donc d'appuyer sur le bouton avant de se rendormir, pelotée dans sa couette.

Mais son réveil était programmé pour sonner toutes les dix minutes, ce qui fait qu'il tira de nouveau Maena du sommeil, à son mécontentement. Elle l'éteignit une nouvelle fois et grogna avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

Mais à neuf heures moins le quart, son réveil prit une autre forme : sa couette s'envola. Surprise et frigorifiée, Maena s'assit sur son séant, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Que ? Quoi ? Quand ?

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur sa mère qui tenait sa couette d'une main, son autre main se trouvant sur sa taille. Elle regardait sa fille avec un air résigné.

- Comme je m'y attendais, tu ne t'es pas levée ! dit Laurana Marchombre en secouant ses boucles rousses.

Maena fit la moue et se recoucha, mettant son oreiller sur sa tête.

- Maena, si tu ne te lèves pas de suite, je passerai à la vitesse supérieure !

- Mmmmmm ? Comme si tu allais oser me lancer un _Doloris_… ironisa Maena, toujours sous l'oreiller.

- Un _Doloris_, peut-être pas. Mais un _Aguamenti_ glacé, c'est dans mes cordes !

- Mmmmm…

- Maena…

- Mmmmm…

_- Agua…_

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je me lève !

La jeune fille ôta son oreiller et s'assit, les yeux ouverts pour montrer à sa mère qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Sa mère baissa sa baguette mais ne la quitta pas de ses yeux gris, suspicieuse.

- Tu es vraiment sans cœur ! dit Maena en faisant la moue et en passant une main dans sa crinière rousse qui était ébouriffée.

- Sans cœur ? répéta Laurana en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as pensé au fait que j'aie du mal avec le décalage horaire ?

- Le décalage horaire ? ironisa sa mère. On était en Egypte, pas à l'autre bout du monde ! Le décalage horaire était de deux heures !

- Et alors ? Faut que je me remette à l'horaire anglais après tout ce temps !

- À t'entendre, on est partis durant deux mois !

- Bah, presque !

- Maena, on est partis deux semaines ! Et tu as intérêt à reprendre le rythme anglais vite fait car si j'apprends que tu as préféré dormir plutôt que d'aller en cours, tu auras de mes nouvelles. Maintenant, prépares-toi, ton père nous attend pour le petit déjeuner.

Et Laurana quitta la chambre de sa fille unique en un tourbillon de boucles rousses. Maena fixa la porte avec une moue et se recoucha dans son lit, même si sa mère était partie avec sa couette pour empêcher sa fille de se rendormir. Mais Maena n'avait pas besoin de couette pour dormir. Mais à peine la jeune fille avait-elle posé sa tête sur l'oreille que son réveil sonna une nouvelle fois, annonçant qu'il était neuf heures moins dix.

- Ok, j'ai compris ! râla Maena en éteignant son réveil. Je me lève !

Elle s'assit sur son lit et lança un regard noir au réveil.

- Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre qu'entre mon lit et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! grogna-t-elle.

Comme personne ne répondit, Maena soupira et se décida à se lever. Une fois sur ses pieds, la jeune fille s'étira de tout son long en baillant.

Une fois qu'elle se fut étirée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour en ouvrir les tentures. Elle plissa les yeux sous les rayons du soleil et bailla une nouvelle fois. Ensuite, elle ouvrit ses placards et choisit ses vêtements. Enfin, elle sortit de sa chambre et évita la tentative d'assassinat de Joyau, le chat de la maison qui, sournoisement et quotidiennement, se glissait entre ses jambes afin de la faire tomber… et son chat était tellement sadique que la majorité de ses tentatives se faisait quand elle était dans les escaliers…

Dans la salle de bain, Maena jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet et fit la moue. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés de sommeil, ses cheveux roux mi-longs filaient dans tous les sens et elle avait une belle marque d'oreiller sur son épaule. Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, la jeune fille s'estima heureuse de ne pas avoir hérité des boucles folles de Laurana Marchombre, Bingley de son nom de jeune fille.

Déposant ses vêtements près de l'évier, Maena ôta son pyjama, composé d'un petit short vert, orné d'un petit serpent, et d'un débardeur blanc à fines bretelle.

Une fois nue, la jeune fille se glissa sous le jet chaud de la douche. Tout en se lavant, elle repensa aux deux semaines qu'elle avait passées en Egypte, et donc loin de Lavalya, sa cousine, qu'elle avait hâte de vite retrouver.

Car les cousines Marchombre se voyaient souvent. Très souvent. Pour dire, elles se voyaient au minimum tous les deux jours durant les vacances. Donc, ne pas voir Lavalya durant deux semaines avait été un calvaire pour Maena. Elle et sa cousine avaient une relation fusionnelle. À tel point qu'un étranger qui les voyait pour la première fois les prenait souvent pour des sœurs plutôt que des cousines.

Quand elle eut fini sa douche, Maena essora légèrement ses cheveux puis sortit de la cabine pour se sécher. Elle s'habilla d'un jeans trois quart et d'un petit t-shirt vert pomme. Maena aimait beaucoup le vert. D'un côté parce que c'était la couleur de sa maison, Serpentard. D'un autre côté parce qu'elle était une rousse aux yeux verts et que donc, c'était la couleur qui lui allait le mieux.

La jeune fille se sécha ensuite les cheveux, agacée de ne pouvoir utiliser la magie pour cela, ce qui lui aurait fait gagner un temps fou. Ensuite, elle quitta la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers les escaliers, déjouant une nouvelle tentative de meurtre de Joyau.

Joyau… Non mais, quel nom ridicule pour un chat, quand même ! Il paraît que c'est elle, enfant, qui avait voulu le nommer ainsi… C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il voulait sa mort : il lui en voulait de lui avoir donné un nom aussi ridicule ?

Au rez-de-chaussée, Maena se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle retrouva ses parents attablés devant un petit déjeuner copieux. Son père avait les cheveux ébouriffés, démontrant qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de se coiffer. Il griffonnait dans un calepin à l'aide d'un vieux crayon tout mâchouillé. Alec Marchombre aurait aimé devenir Auror, comme son frère, Edward Marchombre, mais sa… condition ne le lui avait malheureusement pas perms. Il s'était donc tourné vers l'écriture et vendrait ses romans autant chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus qui appréciaient le côté magique de ses histoires.

Laurana Marchombre, elle, travaillait dans la construction de balais, restant ainsi proche de sa passion : le Quidditch.

Maena embrassa ses parents et s'assit face à son père. Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange, une tasse de chocolat et prit trois toasts qu'elle couvrit de confiture à la fraise. Elle prit également un morceau de brioche qu'elle couvrit d'une généreuse couche de pâte chocolatée. Et elle termina son repas avec un yaourt à la banane.

- Il faudra un jour m'expliquer comment tu fais pour engloutir autant de nourriture, dit Laurana.

- Mais… j'ai faim… dit Maena.

- Et elle doit bien manger pour être en bonne santé, ajouta Alec.

Il sourit à sa fille qui lui rendit un sourire éblouissant. Le père était très attaché à sa fille, son enfant unique, la prunelle de ses yeux. Il était très protecteur envers elle et Lavalya s'amusait souvent à dire que le premier petit-ami de Maena aurait du souci à se faire.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes ? demanda Laurana en envoyant la vaisselle dans l'évier à l'aide d'un coup de baguette magique.

Maena soupira.

- Tu te rends compte que j'ai à peine eu le temps de défaire mes affaires que je dois déjà faire mes malles pour Poudlard ? C'est inhumain.

Laurana leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, amusée par l'exagération de sa fille. Mais Maena se leva et quitta la cuisine. Elle remonta les escaliers et alla se brosser les dents. Elle acheva ensuite de préparer ses affaires en faisant plusieurs fois le tour de sa chambre afin d'être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié.

Portant ses malles dans le couloir, Maena jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur son lit où reposait sa vieille peluche en forme de dragon, sur son bureau où traînaient toutes sortes de livres, sur ses murs où étaient collées plusieurs affiches.

- Maena ? appela sa mère au bas de l'escalier.

- J'arrive, maman, répondit la jeune fille en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu as bien pris ta baguette, cette fois-ci ? ajouta son père.

Maena tâta sa poche.

- Oui, je l'ai ! répondit-elle.

La jeune fille se rappelait, non sans honte, à l'année précédente où ses parents avaient dû lui renvoyer sa baguette par hibou parce qu'elle l'avait oubliée à la demeure familiale.

La Serpentard descendit ses malles, son père l'aidant en les faisant léviter.

- Bien, il est dix heures et demies, dit Laurana en consultant sa montre. On va pouvoir aller à Londres dès maintenant.

Laurana aimait la ponctualité, mais elle dut attendre encore un peu lorsque Maena fit remarquer, non sans rire, que son père semblait sortir tout droit du lit. Alec partit donc se coiffer tandis que les deux femmes de sa vie attendaient dans le hall d'entrée.

- Tu nous écriras souvent, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Laurana.

- Comme tous les ans, la rassura Maena en souriant.

Laurana remit tendrement une des mèches de sa fille en place. Après qu'Alec fut revenu, les trois Marchombre se mirent en route. Avant de transplaner, Maena jeta un dernier regard à sa maison, qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant les fêtes de Noël. La jeune fille regarda la façade de pierres bleues et le toit sombre. Elle admira le pommier qui se trouvait à l'angle de sa maison et fut fascinée par le soleil qui se reflétait dans les nombreuses fenêtres. La maison était de bonne taille et chaleureuse.

- Prête ? demanda Alec.

Maena hocha la tête et prit la main que lui tendait son père. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Londres où ils prirent la direction de King's Cross. Dans la gare, la petite famille se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10 et traversèrent la barrière magique.

La voie 9 ¾ était noire de monde. Alec et Laurana aidèrent leur fille à monter ses malles dans le train, dans un compartiment où la jeune fille retrouva sa cousine, Cécilia, la sœur de Lavalya, ainsi que Julius, un Serpentard de la même année que Maena.

- Lavalya n'est pas là ? s'étonna Alec en mettant la valise dans le porte-bagages.

- Elle est préfète, lui rappela Maena. Elle est sûrement partie dans le compartiment des préfets. Par contre, je pensais que ce serait toi, le préfet, ajouta-t-elle à Julius.

- Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, ironisa le jeune homme.

- Je vois ça. J'espère que ce ne sera pas Malefoy ! dit-elle.

Son père eut un petit rire et Maena le suivit jusqu'en dehors du train afin de lui dire au revoir, ainsi qu'à sa mère. Son père la serra fort dans ses bras car c'était toujours une épreuve pour lui de se séparer de sa fille adorée. La rouquine embrassa ensuite sa mère qui la serra contre elle.

- Tu nous diras comment s'est passée ta rentrée ! lui dit-elle.

- Promis ! dit Maena. Tu penseras à remettre ma couette sur mon lit ?

- Promis, dit Laurana en riant.

- Allez, file, dit Alec qui essaya de ne pas laisser paraître à quel point prononcer ses mots lui était pénible.

Au même moment, le sifflet retentit et Maena s'empressa de monter dans le train. Elle resta à la fenêtre de la porte afin de faire signe à ses parents. Le train s'élança et la jeune fille se pencha le plus possible par la fenêtre afin de les voir jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle remarqua un chien noir courant après le train mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Quand la gare fut hors de vue, Maena recula et ferma la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers la porte du couloir. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée pour l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la toucher. La personne qui avait ouvert la porte de l'autre côté était en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un derrière lui et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la jeune fille se trouvait là. Ils se percutèrent et Maena ne put s'empêcher de protester d'un léger "Hey !" avant qu'elle ne lève la tête.

Le garçon qui lui faisait face avait la mauvaise manie d'être une tête plus grand que Maena, d'être à Gryffondor et d'être un peu trop présent dans les pensées de la Serpentard.

Fred Weasley, surpris, baissa la tête vers Maena et haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille rougit lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard bleu.

- Tiens, mais qui est-ce que voilà ? fit George. Une petite vipère !

Maena, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour s'excuser auprès de Fred, la referma et regarda l'autre Gryffondor qui avait toujours la sale habitude de la traiter de vipère dès qu'il la croisait.

- Range tes griffes, le chaton, dit-elle d'un ton un peu cassant. La vipère ne faisait que passer !

Maena aimait sa maison, mais n'aimait vraiment pas être comparée à un serpent. Elle les dépassa en frôlant Fred et en donnant légèrement un coup d'épaule à George. La Serpentard arriva devant son compartiment et jeta un dernier regard aux jumeaux qui refermaient la porte du couloir.

Soupirant en se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon d'aborder Fred, Maena entra dans le compartiment où elle retrouva Cécilia, Julius et Karim, qui s'était rajouté au tableau. C'était un garçon de grande taille, fin, à la peau mate et aux boucles noires. Ses yeux noisette étaient francs et rieurs. Karim était un ami d'enfance de Lavalya et il était le seul Poufsouffle à parler avec des Serpentard.

- Je t'ai crue perdu, s'amusa Cécilia.

- Non, pas encore, répliqua Maena en lui tirant la langue.

Cécilia rit et les quatre comparses parlèrent de leurs vacances, la rousse expliquant avec fascination sa visite des tombeaux égyptiens.

- Je t'envie trop ! dit Julius, qui était un passionné d'histoire de la magie. Ça devait être super intéressant !

- Ça l'était ! acquiesça Maena. Mais j'ai emprunté l'appareil photo magique de mon père et j'ai fait un album de mes visites. Je te le prête, si tu veux ?

- Tu ferais ça ? Tu serais adorable !

La jeune fille sourit en regard son ami. Si elle n'était pas sous le charme de Fred Weasley, elle aurait pu fondre pour le regard bleu et le sourire ravageur du beau brun. Car oui, Julius Conely était beau.

- Je te les donnerai demain, promit-elle.

Cela enthousiasma Julius qui donna un baiser sur sa joue, la faisant rire.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Lavalya, qui avait les bras chargés de friandises. Sans attendre, Maena se leva et lui sauta au cou, les faisant toutes les deux tomber par terre dans un tourbillon de bonbons.

Maena se sépara de sa cousine et pointa son insigne de préfète, ouvrant la bouche pour la féliciter, mais sa cousine la devança :

- Bien sûr, puisque je t'ai envoyé un hibou !

- Oui, mais je ne t'avais pas encore félicitée de vive voix !

La rouquine se releva et aida Lavalya à en faire autant. Elles ramassèrent les friandises qu'elles étalèrent sur la petite table. Julius et Karim en profitèrent pour saluer leur amie.

- Bon, moi, je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Théodore ! dit Cécilia en se levant.

Maena fronça les sourcils tandis que la blonde embrassait sa grande sœur avant de quitter le compartiment. Théodore ? Comme dans Théodore Nott ? Il semblerait que Maena ait raté certaines choses pendant ces deux semaines en Egypte…

- Toujours autant de succès, celle-là, dit Lavalya. Ça fait combien de fois qu'elle change depuis sa première année ?

Maena savait bien que Lavalya appréciait moyennemrnt que des garçons tournent autour de sa petite sœur… mais elle ne pouvait rien faire car, techniquement, c'est plutôt Cécilia qui tournait autour des garçons…

- Et toi, Lavalou, personne en vue ? demanda Karim.

Lavalo était le surnom – plutôt étrange, disons-le – de Lavalya.

- Hum, tu le saurais, je pense…

- Mouais… répondit e Poufsouffle, guère convaincu. On n'est pas dans la même maison, tu sais…

Maena vit alors sa cousine se perdre dans ses pensées et espérait ne pas avoir raté d'autres choses durant son séjour en Egypte. Mais non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Elle le saurait si sa cousine n'était plus un cœur à prendre. Elle le sentirait, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Lavalya avait senti que quelqu'un hantait les pensées de Maena.

Mais en voyant sa couine perde dans ses pensées, elle se dit que si, peut-être avait-elle raté un épisode… Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Toi aussi, tu penses à un garçon qui te plaît ? la taquina-t-elle, la ramenant à l'instant présent.

- Oui, avoua Lavalya. Je pensais à Karim lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés !

Elle avait dit ça en regardant le Poufsouffle dans les yeux, le faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Si on demandait à Maena de décrire le Poufsouffle en un seul mot, elle utiliserait "timide".

Et l temps passa : les quatre compagnons discutèrent de tout et blaguèrent. Ils enfilèrent aussi leur robe de sorcier lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que l'école était en vue. Mais quand le train s'arrêta, ils attendirent un moment à l'intérieur du compartiment afin d'éviter le bain de foule, ce que Lavalya détestait par-dessus tout.

Quand un calme relatif s'installa, ils descendirent tous les quatre, tirant leurs bagages derrière eux. Sur le quai, Maena s'attendait à voir Hagrid prendre les première année sous son aile, comme d'habitude, mais elle fut surprise de voir Gobe-Planche à la place du géant. Mais l'attention de Maena fut attirée par une tignasse rousse, un regard bleu et un sourire espiègle. Fred était là, non loin, discutant joyeusement avec son jumeau, Lee Jordan et… Angelina Johnson.

Maena ravala la boule de jalousie qui lui obstrua la gorge. Angelina Johnson… Fred semblait l'apprécier. Beaucoup, même, vu qu'il l'avait invitée au bal de Noël, l'année précédente. Elle se demanda même s'ils étaient toujours ensemble…

Lorsque Fred tourna son regard bleu vers elle, Maena se détourna et suivit ses amis le long du quai, en direction des calèches tirées par les Sombrals. Bien que la jeune fille ne puisse pas les voir, elle savait qu'ils étaient là.

Lavalya, Karim, Julius et Maena montèrent dans une des calèches et se mirent à discuter de leurs options. La rousse chassa Fred de ses pensées en écoutant sa cousine dire qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait apprendre cette année là en étude des Runes, en arithmancie et en soin aux créatures magiques.

- Ah, on sera encore ensemble en soin aux créatures magiques ! s'enthousiasma Maena.

- Et tu es toujours en études des Moldus ? s'enquit Julius.

- Oui, dit Maena avec une légère grimace. Et toujours en divination.

- Tu as gardé cette option ? s'enquit Karim qui suivait aussi ce cours.

- Oui, j'ai que des bonnes notes…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Lavalya en souriant narquoisement. Tu as de l'imagination à revendre et donc, inventer dix mille façons de mourir ne doit pas être bien compliqué pour toi.

- En effet, ricana Maena.

- Moi, je me demande qui va assurer le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal ? dit Julius.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à débattre sur le futur professeur, passant par des hypothèses parfois complètement loufoques.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, Julius se déclara soulagé car son estomac criait famine. Dans la grande salle, Karim dut rejoindre la table des Poufsouffle. Lavalya lui dit au revoir, Julius lui serra brièvement la main et Maena l'enlaça durant quelques secondes. Amusé, Karim leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir vers sa table. En se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard, Maena crut voir Fred lui lancer un bref regard avant de se tourner vers la table des Poufsouffle. Mais en s'asseyant, elle le vit rire avec on frère et se dit qu'elle avait sûrement rêvé. Oui, sûrement…

La jeune fille écouta les conversations autour d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur Gobe-Planche qui était suivie par une troupe d'élève de première année. Ceux-ci étaient fascinés et craintifs, parfois euphoriques. Maena repensa à a propre première entrée dans cette salle. Elle avait certes adoré sa cérémonie de Répartition, mais pas ses jambes qui avaient joué des castagnettes tout au long de la chanson du Choixpeau.

Maena se secoua et écouta la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf  
Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole  
Rassemblés par la même passion  
Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition  
De répandre leur savoir à la ronde  
Dans l'école la plus belle du monde  
"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"  
Décidèrent les quatre compagnons  
Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait  
Où la destinée les séparerait.  
Toujours amis à la vie à la mort  
Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor  
Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.  
Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer  
Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?  
J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire  
Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner  
Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."  
Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture  
A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."  
Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage  
Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."  
Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité  
Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences  
Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence  
Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
Pouvait enseigner à sa façon  
Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.  
Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur  
Chez les sorciers de son académie  
Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.  
Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces  
Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe  
Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort  
Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.  
La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient  
Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.  
Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
De longues années libres de soucis.  
Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.  
Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.  
Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.  
Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits  
Les amis dressés contre les amis  
Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
Estima venue l'heur' de son départ  
Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats  
Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.  
Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies  
Comme elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là  
Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons  
Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission  
Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long  
Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :  
Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter  
Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui  
N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie  
Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages  
Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages  
Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril  
Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles  
Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle  
Pour échapper à la chute mortelle  
Soyez avertis et prenez conscience  
La répartition maintenant commence._

La rousse fronça les sourcils en applaudissant doucement, n'était pas très sûre d'aimer la chanson, cette année.

- Il nous met en garde, cette année ! dit Julius, le plus logique de la bande. C'est sans nul doute dû au retour de Vous-savez-qui.

- Non mais, dis Voldemort, enfin ! murmura Lavalya. Et bien sûr qu'il nous prévient, c'est la mémoire des Fondateurs ! Je veux bien me rapprocher des autres maisons, mai quand tu regardes ce troll manger, on n'a pas envie de s'y frotter de trop près.

Elle désigna quelqu'un du menton et Maena regarda dans la direction indiquée pour tomber sur Ron. Bien sûr, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Fred au passage avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Elle chuchota, un peu craintive :

- Donc, vous pensez qu'il est revenu ? On est une famille de sang-pur, vous croyez qu'il va s'en prendre à nos parents ?

- Bien sûr qu'il est revenu ! dit Lavalya. Fudge a le cerveau en bouillie ! Le Poufsouffle n'est pas mort tout seul !

Maena eut un frisson au souvenir du cadavre de Cédric Diggory.

- Mais de toute façon, nos parents savent se défendre et ton père a même un avantage particulièrement poilu.

Maena sourit en comprenant l'allusion de sa cousine.

- Vous avez un hippogriffe qui monte la garde chez vous ? fit Julius. C'est cool.

- Pas un hippogriffe, sinon Valou aurait dit "plumé", rétorqua la rousse avec un sourire en coin.

Curieux, Julius les questionna mais les cousines Marchombre n'en dirent pas plus.

Une fois la Répartition terminée, l'heure du repas sonna. Les plats se remplirent et, dotée d'un appétit féroce, Maena reprit plusieurs fois de chaque plat. La rousse vit alors sa cousine faire la grimace et suivit son regard… qui s'arrêta sur Ron Weasley. Maena n'avait rien contre les élèves des autres maisons, elle trouvait même Ron drôle, à sa manière, mais sa façon de se tenir à table laissait clairement à désirer.

Comme d'habitude, le regard vert de Maena fut attiré par un autre roux qui savait se tenir à table, lui. Fred. Encore…

Sentant un regard sur elle, Maena détourna la tête et rencontra le regard amusé de sa cousine. Se rendant compte que Lavalya venait de la prendre en flagrant délit d'observation de roux, la jeune fille rougit. La brune s'apprêtait sûrement à lui lancer une réplique bien sentie, mais le directeur faisant son traditionnel discours de début d'année l'en empêcha. Il présenta les nouveaux professeurs : Gobe-Planche, la remplaçante d'Hagrid, et le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, une petite femme entièrement habillée… de rose ! C'en était écœurant !

- Non mais regardez-moi cette chose ! dit Lavalya, traduisant les pensées de Maena. Je jurerais qu'elle ne serait pas capable de stupéfixier un première année !

Maena sourit mais reporta son attention sur le discours de cette Ombrage. Et décréta qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Déjà parce qu'elle s'habillait en rose et aussi parce qu'elle interrompait Dumbledore, ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas. Non, Maena et elle ne seraient jamais amies.

- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! conclut le professeur Ombrage.

- Alors ça, tu peux rêver ! dirent Maena et Lavalya en chœur.

- Compte là-dessus ! dirent Fred et George au même moment.

Les cousines Marchombre et les jumeaux Weasley se regardèrent, quelque peu surpris. Mais ils finirent par échange un signe de tête, la rousse faisant son possible pour ne pas rougir. Si le Choixpeau voulait de l'entraide, il allait en avoir ! Peut-être pas sous la forme qu'il voulait, cependant.

Mais le plus affligeant fut qu'Ombrage ne remarqua rien du tout ! Comment allait-elle apprendre la vigilance aux étudiants alors qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la formation d'une possible alliance contre elle ? Oui, cette femme était déjà désespérante…

Julius, sourcils froncés, se tourna vers les filles et annonça :

- Le ministère semble vouloir se mêle des affaires de l'école.

Maena ne fut pas entièrement convaincue et un regard vers Lavalya lui apprit que sa cousine partageait ses doutes. La rousse haussa les épaules, décrétant qu'elle verrait bien après le premier cours qui, elle espérait, ne viendrait pas trop vite.

Pour l'heure, Maena jeta un dernier regard vers Fred avant de se lever pour suivre les autres Serpentard jusqu'aux cachots. Lavalya donna le mot de passe – _Ténèbres_ – et tous purent entrer dans la sale commune. Julius partit vers les dortoirs des garçons et les cousines prirent la direction du dortoir féminin où elles retrouvèrent toutes leurs affaires. Leurs lits étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, comme les quatre années précédentes.

D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes filles avaient un rituel qui datait de leur première entrée à Poudlard. Maena avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à la vie du château, son père lui manquait affreusement. Pour la rassurer, Lavalya passait une partie de la soirée à parler avec Maena, assise ou couchée sur son lit. Et au fil des ans, le rituel était resté.

Maena passa rapidement dans la salle de bain et enfila son pyjama : un petit short noir et un large t-shirt vers portant l'écusson de Serpentard. Elle donna un coup de peigne dan ses cheveux avant de rejoindre le dortoir. Lavalya s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et la rousse se glissa entre ses draps en l'attendant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Daphné Greengrass avec qui les cousines Marchombre s'entendaient bien. Dans le dortoir, il y avait aussi Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson. Mais avec elles, c'était loin d'être l'entente parfaite. En fait, Pansy et Millicent sautaient sur la moindre occasion de s'en prendre à Maena et Lavalya sans raison. La brune était persuadée que c'était parce qu'elles étaient jalouses, la rousse pensait qu'elles étaient juste stupides. Et les deux pestes profitaient souvent d'être dans le dortoir pour faire leurs coups en douce.

Mais Maena était perdue dans ses pensées, repensant à la rencontre dans le train, où elle s'était retrouvée face à Fred… et George. C'est pourquoi elle se rendit compte trop tard que Pansy et Millicent la regardaient comme des hyènes regardent un cadavre frais. S'en rendant compte, Maena fit un geste pour prendre sa baguette, posée sur sa table de chevet, mais il était trop tard…

_- Levicorpus !_

Maena se sentit soulevée par la cheville et se mit à crier.

- Alors, Marchombre, on dort avec son doudou Lavalya ?

Dans les airs, la jeune fille se débattit comme un beau diable, comme si cela allait l'aider à se défaire du sort. Elle tendait la main vers sa baguette alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne l'atteindrait pas.

- Attends un peu ! menaça-t-elle, prête à en découdre malgré sa position délicate.

- Laissez-la ! protesta Daphné.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une Lavalya surprise… puis en colère quand elle vit sa cousine dans les airs. Le visage de Lavalya se durcit – enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait à Maena vu qu'elle voyait tout à l'envers. La brune lança un sortilège informulé qui atteignit ses deux adversaires en plein front.

Libérée du sortilège, Maena tomba sur son lit. Mais prise dans son élan, elle tomba surtout sur le sol. Maugréant contre sa maladresse, Maena se releva rapidement, lançant un regard sombre à Pansy et Millicent.

- Vos petits tours de passe-passe, ça va encore… mais encore un sort sur elle et je vous jure que vous finirez en haut de la tour d'astronomie, accrochée à une gargouille !

Maena ne dit rien, mais savait sa cousine sérieuse. Elles n'aimaient pas quand quelqu'un s'en prenait à l'autre. Mais la jeune fille devait bien reconnaître que Lavalya était plus impressionnante – et plus effrayante – que Maena. Après tout, c'était la brune la plus douée en sortilèges et qui avait comme espoirs de pouvoir en créer, un jour.

Maena se remit de ses émotions et repensa aux paroles de sa cousine. Pansy et Millicent feraient bien d'être prudentes car les paroles de Lavalya étaient rarement à prendre à la légère…

* * *

Tadaaaaaaa :D J'espère que sa vous aura plu. La suite ne tardera pas à arriver vu que le chapitre est déjà écrit, sur papier :) Je n'ai plus qu'à le retaper à l'ordi :3 A bientôt donc, et n'hésitez pas à aller voir la fic de Slytherin Lavalou et à laisser une review :P


End file.
